


Horror Movie Night (18+)

by KuroChairoNeko



Category: GWA (Gone Wild Audio), Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Bound, Breastplay, Creampie, Creepy, Dark, Deep Peneration, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingers in Mouth, Forced Orgasm, Friend to Rapist, Gag, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Reader-Insert, Screenplay/Script Format, Threats of Violence, Yandere, black girl, good girl, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChairoNeko/pseuds/KuroChairoNeko
Summary: You’re bored and currently at your home with nothing to do. Suddenly you get a call! It’s the Listener, asking if you want to do a horror marathon with her. You say happily yes. All throughout the night, you’ve been paying attention to her rather than the movies. You’ve been crushing on her as long as you can remember... kept your feelings hidden. You decide to confess tonight; you hope that she’ll return your fondness. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Horror Movie Night (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Pastebin: Nov 22nd, 2020  
> Hits: 820
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an 18+ script and written by an adult (well more of a woman-child, but legal age adult). This is a fantasy written for other adults! All the people in the script are over 18.
> 
> Vertical bars aka “ | | ” = actions/SE -sound effects-  
> Bold words = emphasis on a phrase/word  
> Parentheses aka “()” = tone of voice  
> Tildes aka “~ ~” = pauses
> 
> While I personally enjoy both SFX and SexFX, they are completely optional. You can add, improv, and/or not say certain lines in the script! Feel free to use it however you want! Enjoy reading!

(astonished) “Are... you kidding?! ...You’re actually serious! There is no fucking way that Pinhead could beat Pennywise! The eldritch clown could easily kick that pin cushion’s ass! |laugh| Don’t gimme that look! I’m not gonna get into another 2-hour debate with you again on which **legendary monsters** would win in a death match. End of discussion. I’m just gonna stuff my face with this popcorn. Now lemme have some. Yes, I know you made this. ...It wasn’t my fault that I burnt the last bag! You’re the popcorn fairy who always pop the perfect popcorn! Hey, why don’t do something a little more fun instead? Name some movies that we think is underrated. That ok with you? Great! This movie is fine, but it can be background noise for right now. I wanna pay attention to you. You go first.”

~slight pause~

“Fearnet? Holy shit I haven’t heard that in a long time. Damn. So, Feast? What is it about? ~pause~ there’s a group of people trapped in a bar, they get killed off one by one, and crazy shit happens? Nice. Wait... |claps hands| is that the series where a guy gets ass-raped and pregnant by the monster? Holy shit, I remember hearing about that! I’ll check it out! Now, my turn! It’s an old school one. Does Pumpkinhead ring any bells? (surprise keeps growing) It does? You watched it? Ok wait! I wanna ask more. Baskin? Really? That too? Suspiria? Original and the remake?! Christ... Noroi? Ok, ok! My god, I forgot how much of the horror movie lover you are! Is that your favorite genre? Second favorite? Then what’s the first? ...A tie between animated and fantasy? You goddamn weirdo. |laugh| It’s really cute. Just like those pjs you have on. Some shorts with a loose, yet |chuckle| **fitting** top that shows off a bit of shoulder and collarbone; the warm colors really look great on you, the scarf is nice too.  
  
I kinda wish you didn’t have to hide your curls. Well, at least some are poking out, which is really cute. Why do you sleep with a scarf again? ~slightly pause~ So your hair doesn’t get too messy. I get it. Sorry if I asked and it came off as awkward; hey, can I ask you another question? ...Can I touch your curls? Thank you. I like that you let me touch your hair, I can easily wrap my fingers around one and it just springs back into place. It’s so soft too. You put anything special in it? ...No half the time? It’s just that naturally soft. (entranced) Wow... |whisper| you’re really cute. Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. Ignore what I said! For real! Shut up! |awkward laugh| Oh shit, we’re outta popcorn. I’m gonna go make some more and get something for us to drink! What do you want? A Vanilla Coke? Cool! I’ll be back! No, I won’t burn it this time! Promise! Shut your filthy mouth!”

| you go downstairs and talk among yourself |

“...How long has it been since she’s broken up with that dickhead? 7 months? I’m sure she’s been lonely. She hasn’t been with anyone else since then. That’s why she’s been asking me to come over a lot lately and we’ve been hanging out almost every day. I’m not complaining though. (enamored) It’s nice being around her. Spending time with her is the best; her giggles, her smile. Every time I hug her, she always smells sweet and is super **soft**. |chuckle| I should kiss her tonight, but I should tell that her that I like her first. Maybe she’ll return my feelings and we can be together...”

|Listener calls to you|

“Yeah, I’m coming! ~slight pause~ I have returned with the goods! Here you go! I got myself some water and made sure the popcorn is extra buttery and salty, just how you like it. I see you munching on some candy. Lemme have some No? Awww, c’mon! You got some of my favorites! Don’t act like Smaug and hoard all that sweet goodness. Why do you have always got a sweet tooth? I’m genuinely surprised that none of your pretty teeth have fallen out with how much candy you’ve devoured. Well that’s good cause then I wouldn’t be able to see your nice smile. What?! I’m not being weird! You’re being weird, Ms. Weirdo! I’m just giving you a compliment like I always do! Don’t gimme that look!”

|she playfully punches you|

|dramatic gasp|

(playful) “How... **DARE** you hit me! You’re gonna get it now!”

|you pounce on her; struggling/shuffling sounds|

|laughing| “Jeez! How are you this strong? Did you gain your power from eating that candy and popcorn? I’ll just… |grunt| pin your arms down! Ha! Gotcha! You almost got me outta breath, but I still got you pinned! |light laugh| ...This is gonna sound weird, but... I think you’re very stunning. Really, I do! I’m glad you’re not with that **asshole** anymore. He didn’t deserve someone like you; you’re sweet, nice, and goofy. Is it bad for me to say I was glad that you broke up with him? He was a douchebag and toxic for you. ...You deserve someone way better honestly... (mumble) like me. Huh? I didn’t say anything. Fine, fine. I’ll let you go. On **one condition**. You gotta lemme have some of that candy. I want to choose what I want.”

|she agrees|

“Victory is mine! Thank you! |kiss| ...Your lips are really soft. |kiss| Salty yet sweet. Heh, you taste really good...”

| you forcefully kiss her |

| she tries to pull away; struggling sounds |

(pleading) “Please, let me have this. I’ve always wanted to kiss you and now I can. Mmf. Please. (desperate) Please don’t fight it, enjoy it. Wait. Stop. Please. Don’t turn your head. Look at me with those pretty brown eyes. (anger growing) Stop. Quit. Stop it. I said stop. Quit it! Knock it off! Stop! STOP IT! I said knock it off! |slap| (immediate regret) Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to hit you! Don’t cry! Please don’t cry! (begging) I’m sorry! Don’t leave me. Stop! Please! Stop! Listen to me! Don’t pull away from me! I don’t want to do this!”

|draws knife|

“I don’t wanna hurt you again, but you’re being a bad girl! I will **never** hurt you! Not like that asshole! |chuckling| You know he wanted to get back with you? He followed you after you got off work, but I managed to stop him. He said that he was ‘truly sorry’, but I could see through his bullshit lies. So... I took care of him. Remember when Zoey told you that he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, shoulder, jaw, and a few ribs? |malicious chuckling| That was me. I warned him if that he ever tried to get into contact with you again, I would do sooo much worst. I’m your keeper. Isn’t that why you called me your protector? ...A joke? But you always say it with such a sincere voice.  
  
Hey, why are you crying? Shhhh, it’s ok. Even when you cry, you look cute. |lick| I guess you’re a salty, sweet treat. |psycho laugh| I won’t hurt you again; I promise. I want to have you, but it being on the rough, carpeted floor is not ideal and I don’t want your perfect skin to get carpet burn. Plus, I’m sure your bed will be softer and comfortable. Let’s go to your room and have more privacy. I know that your little slutty roommate is out on a date that she was droning on about so we’re completely alone. Yet, I don’t want other people to hear our fun so I’ll just put this gag in your mouth and flip you over... tie your wrists together. Oh, and every time I think you’re being a bad girl misbehaving…”

|hard spank|

“I’ll do that. Hm... let me check something. I’ll slip my hand into your shorts and... |laugh| what’s this now? (surprised) Are... are you wet? What are you wet for? |light gasp| Is it from my spank or... when I pinned you earlier? Either way, **naughty girl**. Now, let’s get you off this floor, I’ll just pick you up bridal style |soft grunt of effort|; you feel light in my arms.”

|pause as you carry her upstairs and head to her room|

|door opening|

“Here we are. |sniff| Your room always smells sweet. I like it whenever we hangout here and either watch something or play games together. It’s nice spending time with you... even if it’s for a short time. Let’s lie you down. |soft grunt| There you go. Now I can-“

|she kicks you hard|

|grunt of pain|

“OW! The hell?! Why did you kick me in the stomach?! I said I wasn’t going to hurt you anymore and I have to punish you! |struggle| Come here! Stop! Lift your ass up! Lift it up! I’m going to push your head into the bed that way you don’t struggle as much. Face down! Ass up now! (sad) You made me do this.”

|hard spanks between words|

(frustrated) “I. Told. You. Not. To. Fight. It. **Stop**. Being. A. **Bad**. **Girl**. I won’t have to resort to spanking you. |sigh| (soothing yet creepy) Awww, the tears streaking down your face and in your eyes is such a cute sight~ I know it hurts, but it’s for your own good. You’ll behave now, won’t you? ...Good. Let me kiss those tears away. |soft kiss| There we go. I’m glad to hear that you’ll be a good girl. (calm) No shaking. I’m sorry that I had to discipline you, but I don’t want to slap you and bruise your pretty face; I’m not a brute. Here. I’ll put you on your back and gonna lift up your shirt. Awww, what a nice bra. Your nipples are poking against the fabric; really thin material. Do you have matching panties too? I’ll take a sneak peek and pull these booty shorts down.

|laugh|

You always did try to match and let’s say I’m not disappointed. I’m getting distracted, I want to see your pretty tits so let’s just cut this annoying bra out the way. Ah-ah-ah. Don’t move; the knife I have is kinda sharp and I know you feel it against you. Even if you nick yourself, I’ll lick your blood off your intoxicating brown skin; I’m sure it’s sweet just like you. |crazy laugh| Besides, you’ll just tire yourself out no matter how much you resist me, you know I am stronger than you...”

|fabric being cut/torn|

“There we go |light laugh| You have such magnificent tits and seeing them this up close, I’ve always dreamed of this. Such a cute pair of Kisses. They feel so right in my hands. Soft yet plump at the same time. I don’t care what you say about their size. They’re perfect to me. |sigh| ...I can just stare at you for hours. ...This is gonna be weird to bring up, but ...you remember that one summer we all went to the beach? It was you, me, Zoey, Tony, Keisha, and (growly) **that dickhead**... god I don’t wanna even say his name; you two had just started dating. Even from the beginning, I knew he wasn’t good for you. He would look and flirt with other girls when you weren’t looking. You either didn’t know or just simply ignored it.

I wanted to tell you, but... he said that he would’ve cracked my skull. He was such an asshat. Anyway, |soft sigh| I remember you had on the sexist bathing suit I’ve seen; it was a yellow bikini with those Hawaiian flowers on the cups and the bottoms. It really was tight on your tits and ass. The way your hips swayed with each step you took in. I’m embarrassed to say, but... I tried my best not to get a hard-on every time I was near you. Your body was a **real treat** for my eyes. (feigned hurt) Don’t give me that look with those teary brown eyes, you’re hurting my feelings. Later that night after we played games and everyone had gone to sleep, I overhead you and **him** talking... he said |scoff| ‘I think you owe me a ride.’ I heard your signature cute giggle.

|chuckle| You think you’re sooo quiet, but you’re honestly not. Especially when my room is **right next to yours**. I heard **everything**. Your moans were so sweet. Luckily, there was a hole in the wall that I could look through and boy did a get a nice show. The way your ass bounced and jiggled around was just... |soft groan/growl|. I imagined it was me that you were riding. I stroked myself and continued to watch you. (seething) It **pissed** me off that he was touching you when it should’ve been my hands caressing you. Hearing you moan his name instead of **mine** ; wishing I was with you… it pissed me off. You wanna know what really made me angry? I’m being honest here, right when you were about to cum, he pulled out and came all over your ass before passing out.

(saddened) You looked so disappointed; (irritated) the fucker didn’t have the decency to make you cum too instead just rolling over to sleep! The look on your face... it broke my heart. You decided to please yourself. (entranced) I watched you. I watched you the entire time. How you grabbed your tit and lightly squeezed it, your fingers delicately playing and prodding your clit; the soft gasps and sighs you made, the squirming and how your toes curled, it was **intoxicating**. I wish I had the courage to knock on your door and make you cum myself. When you cummed, I did too, shooting all over the wall and my hand.  
  
I was surprised how much I let out... I wish it was all over you or |chuckle| rather in you. Shhhh, don’t cry… it’s ok. No more tears of sadness. I’ll make you feel good and turn them into tears of pleasure instead. I’ll touch your tits first in order to ease you into it. They’re really beautiful... I don’t care if I sound like a pervert, I would stare whenever you wore clothes that would hug up on your curves, getting a hard-on if I stared too long. I’ll just pinch these cute brown nubs between my fingers and roll them around.”

| you tease her breasts with licks, kisses, and sucks for a good bit |

“My tongue feels nice, right? |slurp| My spit making them all shiny... that’s what I wanted to see; nips standing at full attention. Your eyes say no, but your body is loving this. I want to know if my magic touch is working. |gasp| You’re completely soaking your panties; **gooood girl**. Now let’s cut these, they’re in the way. (singsong) Don’t struggle.”

|fabric being cut/torn|

(singsong) “I can have a look at my treasure. (stunned) Your clit is really hard and there’s a line hanging from your lips to the sheets. All I did was just tease your tits and you’re this wet. Did you enjoy my touch that much? ...You have no idea how happy that makes me~ Awww, don’t look away. Feel this instead.”

| you push your fingers in her; wet sounds optional |

“See? I easily pushed two fingers in and you’re gripping them, like your pussy isn’t wanting them to leave. Can’t bear to look? That’s ok. Just push my fingers a little deeper anddd I found it~ Your g-spot along with your cervix. It feels soft. Oh! You just clenched!”

|finger her for a bit before going down on her|

“Yes. I am licking your sensitive clit and there’s nothing you can do about it; how it pulses on my tongue feels nice. You’re drooling so much, it’s cute. |groan| I always knew you would taste this good. So sweet... so sweet. |hard suck| That’s right, arch your back and don’t close your legs; I’ll help you by keeping them open. I love it... you’re close. I can feel it. You think you can handle three fingers? Awww, don’t shake your head to me. I know you can take it. Seeee? I told you that you can handle it. Doesn’t it feel nice to be filled and stretched? Don’t worry, I’ll personally make you feel that way very soon. God... even your moans sound great although they’re muffled.”

|eat her for a bit|

“C’mon, let it go. Let go. I want you to cum all over my mouth. Please. I want your sweet cum!”

| Listener climaxes and you happily lap her up |

“ **Good girl, good girl**. |licks| So yummy. Go on, catch your breath. |giggle| You look so cute shaking and trembling.”

| knife dragging along skin SFX |

(whisper) “Don’t jump... Don’t be scared... I just want to see you tremble in another way. The fear and horniness in your brown eyes, such a turn-on for me. (resentful) …Why did you date him? Did you not see that I had feelings for you? How I held you whenever we hugged? Keeping my arms around you just a bit longer. Remember how I let you sleep in my bed and I slept on the floor when you came over during that storm? (lustful) You have no idea how hard it was for me not to get in the bed with you. I just watched you sleep. The way you drool was very cute; your spit tasted heavenly. The way your chest gently raised with each soft breath... even your soft snores were adorable. I let you wear one of my shirts and how it just hugged your curves. I had to touch myself. You’re such a heavy sleeper, you didn’t wake up when I poked your cheek with my dick and rubbed it all over your face.

I... |shaky sigh| came all over it. My cream looked really good on your brown skin; some of it landed on your lips and you licked it off. It was hot as fuck. How badly I wanted to kiss and taste your lips. I wanted to take you as you slept, but I didn’t... (irked) How could you let him touch you? Whenever I saw him hug you or kiss you, it made my blood boil. |chuckle| I wanted to cut his hands off, disembowel him just so I could choke him with his own intestines; he didn’t **deserve** to touch your body. He didn’t **deserve** to touch your treasure. (angry) Why did you let him dirty you? **WHY**?! (calm) Don’t worry, I’ll make you clean instead. I promise I won’t nick you; that’s why I’m rubbing the dull part on your skin. Like I said, I’ll lick the yummy blood off. Shhh. Awww, you’re getting goosebumps. Let’s move it down a little further to your beautiful neck... collarbone... chest... cute stomach. Don’t suck it in or else. Hm?”

| she begs you not to hurt her |

(horrified) “No! I’m not gonna stab you! I’ll never hurt you! I’m here to take care of you and make you feel good. ...See? The smooth handle rubbing up on your clit is nice, right? Hehe, you feel it at your opening now? The handle is getting warm just from your heat alone. (soothing) Shhh, don’t cry. You’re a good girl and you’ll take the handle. I’m not crazy; I’m not actually going to sink the blade in you. That would kill you and then I wouldn’t be able to play with you properly.”

| you push the handle inside her and begin to move it |

(sadistic glee) “See?! I knew you could take it. The way you’re stretching around it and... you’re leaking on it? **Naughty girl**! I can’t wait to feel you around me. You’re shaking your head as if you’re telling me ‘no’, but your body is seemingly liking what I’m doing. You’re almost covering the handle and your clit is hard as hell. Don’t lie to me~ I’ll just continue. You can cry all you want, but your tears are just making me harder. Your lower lips slipping along the handle and how I can see just a bit of pinkness, it’s such a sight. Fucking you with this knife and how horny you’re getting... I’m sure someone doing this would call you a dirty slut, but I will **never, ever** call you that or any other degrading names. It just means that you’re naughty~ Nothing wrong with that. I’ll just tease you until you’re ready for me.”

| you thrust the handle until you feel her about to climax |

“Close again? Awwww, you’re about to cum from just a knife. |laugh| **Baaaaad girl** ~ How your cute brown clit throbs... it’s great, but I want to make you cum instead. I’ll put the knife over on your nightstand. You can look at it all you want, but you’re never going to get it since your hands are behind you. Now! Since you’re nice and wet for me, we can finally be connected. I’ll just remove these annoying pants.”

|shuffling of clothes|

“What? Heh, you didn’t think it was this big? Is it bigger than your ex? A simple shake of the head is all I ask. (joyful) I knew it! I knew was bigger than that douchebag! ...That’s why you never came as much as you wanted to. Yeah, I overheard you and Zoey talking about it. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel like you’re on cloud 9. Better than he can. Hhnn, my tip feels great on your opening. You’re sipping out so much delicious honey! I can cum from just rubbing up on you, but I want to save it for inside you. I’ve been holding off for a while so it’ll be a lot.”

| you push inside her all the way and thrust; she feels as good as you’ve dreamed many times. optional wet noises/body slaps |

|sounds of pleasure throughout|

“I know it hurts, but... |sigh| it’ll feel good. I p-promise. Holy god... you’re tight yet so wet. Haaa, damn. It’s almost in. You can take it. Hnnn... are... are you cumming already? |deranged laugh| I just pushed inside you! My god, you really are a naughty, bad girl! I love it! You’re clenching and squeezing... f-fuck! D-Damn... s-see? I told you could take all off it... you feel my tip up on your cervix, huh? He never got this deep, did he? (threatening) **Answer me**. ...Good. I’ll let you adjust, but holy g-gooood. You have no idea |moan/groan| how long I’ve wanted this. How many times I’ve jacked off just thinking about you: your lovely brown eyes, your pretty hair, your soft brown skin... how I’ve fantasized covering you with my cum. Nnn, you feel so good around me. Your warmth is amazing, it’s like a furnace; we’re finally together.

I love your pussy! |grunt| How are y-you this wet? I-It’s the best I’ve ever had. T-That’s why I didn’t date anyone for a while because of you! I wanted to be with **you**! No girl has ever been this wet when I fuck them; I mean... they are, but they don’t soak me like you’re doing. You really like, no, you love my cock, don’t you? Gimme me a squeeze if you do~ Good girl! I… |moan| can feel everything. You’ll lemme cum in you, right? |whisper in ear| ...If you tell me no... (serious yet calm) I will slit the |grunt| throat of your slutty roommate |grunt| when she comes back and paint the rooms red with her blood. So, I know you’ll give me the right answer. (happy) See?! I knew you would say yes! I have to kiss you! I’ll just remove the gag from your mouth. Awww, you soaked it entirely; your mouth is all wet. I don’t mind a drooly kiss from you; it tastes good. (sadistically sweet)  
  
Please don’t bite me or else. |passionate, deep kisses| Put your legs around me; (sadistic) |chuckling| do it or else my hand will never its’ way to your throat and give it a nice squeeze until you pass out; so, put your legs on me and pull me close. Good girl, I can push even deeper. |shaky gasp| Ohhh fffuck... you’re taking it all like a good girl! Open your mouth. (demanding) Do it. Take my fingers and suck them properly, like a dick is in your mouth; |laugh| You look so fucking cute like this, spit covering your lips and my fingers; my tip feels great slamming on your cervix. Y-You’re so soft and wet!”

| you fuck her for a while until you feel her about to orgasm |

(growly) “You’re close; I can feel it. |panting| Cum on me! Cover my lap and cock! I know you can~ Just cum like a good girl and stop fighting it. |groan| Ffffuuck! You’re like a vice! **Gooood girl! You’re a good girl**. I’ll give your reward soon~ Lemme treat you like the treasure that you are. You’re precious to me! God I’m very close; you’re gonna take every drop and enjoy it! I’m gonna be a bit rougher."

| you move harder and eventually cum; feel free to improv |

|panting| “Haaa... haa... f-fuck… you… are heavenly. I knew you would feel good, but |chuckle| it’s even better than I imagined. |kiss| Did you enjoy yourself too? I know you did… Damn. I’m still hard. I could go again, but from the looks of it, seems like you’re about to pass out. I’ll give you a break and cuddle you instead. Oh! Lemme undo your binds, I’m sure your arms and wrists hurt, but first… lemme pull out. …Nnn... ha, damn. I cummed a lot. I think I shot 13 times. |chuckle| The cum looks so pretty flowing from your beautiful Black pussy. It’s thick too. I kinda wanna take a picture, but I’m getting distracted... time to set you free.  
  
| you free and kiss her |  
  
There we go. Is that better? ~slight pause~ God, you’re so beautiful. Now I’ll be the big spoon and put my arms around you. Heh, your ass is so warm against me. |sniff| I can smell your hair through the scarf; it smells really good. I love holding you. So soft... I’m happy that we’re together like this. |soft laugh| You’re so gorgeous. Fall asleep in my arms; I got you. I won’t let you go. You’re safe with me. **I’m your keeper**. **I’m your protector**. |menacing chuckle|


End file.
